dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Slime knight
V}}The slime knight is a monster who appears in the Dragon Quest series. Introduced in Dragon Quest V, it is a dwarfed knight riding a green slime. Goowain is a notable example of a slime knight. Characteristics Slime knights sit astride green slimes, a variety yet to be faced alone. The small knights are armed with swords and shields, their shields bearing a likeness of a slime. When performing a Critical Hit, the knight will pummel foes with their slippery steeds. The monster duo can be far more formidable than one might initially believe, slime knights being capable of performing strong attacks and even have a limited knowledge of healing magic. They can also be very enduring, boasting decent defenses and surprisingly pervasive elemental resilience. According to the Monster Library entry in Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker, it is actually the slime that is giving the orders for the duo. Main game appearances Dragon Quest V Dragon Quest VI Dragon Quest VII 3DS: }} Dragon Quest VIII Dragon Quest IX Dragon Quest X Dragon Quest XI Normal Malicious Monster series appearances Dragon Warrior Monsters Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 ''Joker The slime knight is a Rank D monster of the Slime Family. They can be synthesized with a combination of a phantom fencer and another member of the Slime family. Joker 2 Joker 2 Professional Terry's Wonderland 3D Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key Super Light Joker 3 Rocket Slime The slime knight is actually a toy available to the player in Mt. Krakatroda, Callmigh Bluff, and the Flying Clawtress and in tank battles if it is used as ammo. The knight, when being carried around, can swing its sword to attack, providing a faster and more consistent method of combat than using Elasto Blasts or simply tossing whatever is being carried around. Its potency is toned down in tank battles where it will eventually fall asleep after a sword swing and can only be struck a few times before fading away, making it important to catch one without having to knock it into the air. The slime knight can also be carried around by other characters and placed on top of objects in tank battles where it will viciously slash at anything that gets close to it, including the player. The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below ; Caliburgh Meadow : Recruit Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors'' Other languages Related monsters *Dark lancer *Dark slime knight *Metal slime knight *Snooty slime knight Category:Dragon Quest V monsters Category:Dragon Quest V recruitable monsters Category:Dragon Quest VI monsters Category:Dragon Quest VII monsters Category:Dragon Quest VIII monsters Category:Dragon Quest IX monsters Category:Dragon Quest X monsters Category:Dragon Quest XI monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy monsters Category:Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland SP monsters Category:Grasslands monsters Category:One-monster-slot monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Victory monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Parade monsters Category:Dragon Quest Rivals monsters Category:Dragon Quest Walk monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Scanner monsters